eshemarrianfandomcom-20200214-history
E-GOR
“Hump? What hump? This is my tool kit!” “Well, Mistress, the weather report calls for ‘severe thunderstorms’ tonight, so I’ve polished up the copper contacts, oiled the stage lift gearing, checked the grounding cables, topped off the nano-vats, rolled the next-up test subject out of stasis-storage, tightened the straps, and started a pot of your working brew. I presume we’ll be doing SCIENCE tonight?” “Comfy? Straps not chafing, are they? Mouth piece needs freshening up? Mistress wishes me to convey her apologies for making you wait, but she promises she’ll be here as soon as she takes care of a few extra details, and then she’ll give you her FULL undivided attention. Some easy-listening music until then? I can turn the monitor screen on over your head; Mistress has a VERY good collection of pre-Rifts video you might be interested in watching while you wait.” “Ah, sir, if you’re going to observe tonight’s conversion, Mistress insists that everybody observe safety procedures, so if you’ll don your tinfoil cap? Safety first, as Mistress sez, but Mad Science ALWAYS.” E-GOR Engineering Group Organizational Robot aka ‘Wrenchfields’ E-GORs are another Male variant that started out in the ranks of the fringe tribe Clan Shelley which continues to employ the majority of those seen. They have since appeared as individuals among the Lost Eclipse, Wayfinders and even possibly the Ghost Riders (where they are mistaken for Madhaven mutants). Description E-GORs can be considered to be a male version of Tinkers/Spinsters, with even more profound physical deformities, such as mismatched arms, bow-legs, deformed faces, and a signature enormous hunchback. Their hair is often a tangled mess, and their skin pale and rough-textured. In reality, the bowed legs belie powerful actuators able to jack up heavy vehicles and machines, the arms conceal utility tools, the faces hide a variety of specialized sensory instruments, and the hunchback opens up to reveal a number of extendable auxiliary tool arms and appendages. Their skin is actually a chemically resistant material that resists damage from solvents and other chemicals likely to be encountered in laboratories, garages, and testing facilities. E-GORs are programmed as general mechanics and technicians, but there is some flexibility in their total repertoire of skills. Depending on their posting and the Tinkers they ultimately report to, they can specialize in vehicle repair, chemical engineering, or be formatted and equipped to be excellent medical and laboratory technicians. E-GORs are not meant as combat units, but they do possess some basic combat programming and tool skills that can be applied to weaponry, and their multiple limbs give them an unexpected edge in close combat. Personality E-GORs typically cultivate subservient, eager-to-please, deferential personalities in keeping with their stereotype perception as lackeys and gofers. However, they can be quite stubborn and courageous when protecting the properties of their superiors, their friends, and associates. E-GORs working on their own projects and initiative can be extremely ill-tempered if interrupted or pestered, especially if it interferes with their work. Conversely, they can be quite polite, friendly, and helpful when dealing with friends, and even compassionate (to the point of ALMOST being helpful) to prisoners. Most have an enthusiastic interest in all things technical, mechanical, or scientific. Use In Clan Shelley, the E-GORs work as adjutants to the few female Tinkers. They make up most of the technical support echelon of Clan Shelley, hence the ‘Engineering Group Organizational’ portion of their name-acronym. They can be found servicing weaponry, maintaining the underground facilities, assisting in the construction/conversion of new tribe members, and the development of new equipment. Thus far the E-GOR is found most predominately with Clan Shelley, although the Wayfinders have evinced some interest in them after several collaborative projects, and the Nightmares almost certainly have looked into acquiring E-GORs for their own support units. Abilities E-GORs can wear additional body armor of humanoid make, but it must be modified to fit their hunched posture and hump. Cargo Can hold about 25 lbs of additional tools, samples, and small personal possessions inside the hump along with the arms. Sensors Macro-Eye One eye is typically larger than the other, and contains precision magnification optics for very fine study. Molecular Analyzer E-GORs have a well-developed sense of ‘smell’, and can detect and identify chemicals, and even track down leaks and spills with their electronic noses. Radiation Detector Just the thing to detect radiation leaks from the cyclotron or that experimental reactor. Bio-Medical Sensors Reads the life signs of patients and prisoners alike (and they’re often the same thing in a Mad Tinker’s lab). Special Systems Faux-Flesh Covering Similar to that disguising other Shemarrians, but much rougher, coarser, and has the added benefit of being resistant to corrosives (takes HALF damage from such attacks). Tool Hands These are similar to the Tinker/Spinster’s took hands and are the equivalent of a combination of Schematic Sensor Hand and Tool Hand. Incorporated tools include a mini-flashlight, wire cutters, small drill, soldering iron, voltmeter, temperature probe, and EM sensors. Auxiliary Utility Mini-Arms (8) These are thin multi-use tool appendages normally stowed folded up inside the E-GOR’s enormous hump. Each ends in a mini-grasper or modular tool plug that can accommodate a variety of different tool systems. Each has 15 MDC, a Robotic P.S. of 18, P.P. of 16, and a length of about 5-7 ft. Weapons Systems None per say, but E-GORs have a range of integral and modular tools that can serve as weaponry in a pinch. The following are just some of the tools that can be fitted, especially to the secondary arms housed in the back. * Laser Torch---8 ft, 6d6 SDC-2d6 MD. * Rotary VibroCutter---3d6 MD * Power Drill (small)---1d6-3d6 SDC * Powered Screwdrivers---2 SDC * Cyberstinger (see Rifts Bionics Sourcebook, pg. 46) * Neural Stinger (see Rifts Bionics Sourcebook, pg. 47) * Micro-clippers---1 SDC * Vibro-Scalpels---1 MD * Laser Finger (Hands or back tentacles)---Range: 50 ft for SDC (1d6-3d6 SDC), 300 ft for 1d4 MD. * Chemica Sprayer---30 ft, effects vary by chemical (typically fire extinguishing or materials treatment sprays, but has been also known to include cryogenic vapors, solvents, paint, antiseptics, and anesthetic gases), 50 doses/applications of up to 5 different chemicals. Programming/Skills Programming (Neural Intelligence) General Medical Mechanics Electrical Weapons, General, all start at 6th level * W.P. Knife * W.P. Blunt * W.P. Energy Pistol * W.P. Energy Rifle * Hand to Hand: Basic(Fixed at 5th level for non-Awakened E-GORs. Starts at 5th level for Ecotroz-Awakened E-GORs) 2 skill programs of choice, typically from the categories of Specialized Labor, Medical, or Technical. Shemarrian units do NOT suffer the same restrictions for taking skills such as Bioware Mechanics, Armorer, or Weapons Engineer, so such skills can be taken. Can also learn 3 Secondary Skills at levels 2, 4, 6, 9, 12, and 15. Combat E-GORs generally don't engage in combat except to defend their Tinker Mistresses, their projects or their own projects. Many don't have any builtin weapons, but will use their powerful fists and any builtin tools. E-GORs are programmed to use standard Shemarrian weapons. Ecotroz Fragment The Ecotroz fragment does occasionally need sleep/rest...though they only need 2 hours of rest/meditation per 24 hours...they can push this, going without for as many days as they have I.Q. points, but will have to go dormant for 4d6 hours after such exertion. Susceptible to Exorcism and Banish spells, but are +6 to save against such spells, +1 at levels 4, 8, and 12 of experience, and becoming IMMUNE at level 14 and up. Such Banishment causes the ‘bot to revert to its default robot programming. OPTION: Ecotroz may become IMMUNE to Exorcism and Banishment with experience, and Progen- and Made as Awakened E-GORs do not have this susceptibility) Note also that the Ecotroz-possessed ‘bot can infect other bots with the Ecotroz viral-entity, by bite or sustained touch (takes 3 attacks). Ecotroz-Awakened E-GORs have the following: * IQ: 4d6 * ME: 5d6 * MA: 3d6 * P.P.E.: 8 Psionic Abilities Ecotroz E-GORs have the standard Ecotroz psionic powers of Object Read, Telemechanics, Telemechanical Possession, Telemechanic Mental Operation. Special Abilities Added Skills/Memories Robot intelligences will find themselves effectively becoming low-level Nueral Intelligence equivalents with the ability to gain, or ‘remember’, Secondary skills similar to the N.I. as they gain in experience, while converted N.I.s gain an extra Secondary skill in addition to those normally gained. Psionic Abilities: Object Read, Telemechanics, Telemechanical Possession, Telemechanic Mental Operation Options Tool Arm Some E-GORs sport one or two bionic arms similar to the Russian Mekanikal Cutter Weapon/Utility Arm (see Rifts Bionics Sourcebook, pg. 107), featuring three tentacles with vibroblades and lasers. Or can carry Hydraulic Hammer Hands, Extendable Hydraulic Hand/Arms, or Mining Borg utility arms. Category:Clan Shelley Category:E-Gor Category:Elite Category:Psionic Powers Category:Male